Contos da Meia noite
by Pandora.Lc
Summary: Uma série de pequenos contos referentes ao casal Alone/HadesxPandora lost Canvas ...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya - The lost canvas é obra de Masami Kurumada e Shiori Teshirogi.

Bom, resolvi criar dois contos com o mesmo tema, envolvendo o casal AlonexPandora / HadesxPandora,

referentes ao mangá Saint Seiya The lost Canvas.

Talvez eu bole mais um conto, na verdade eu não sei quantos pretendo formular XD

Espero que gostem!:)~

Reviews, please \o

Boa leitura x)

**Contos da meia noite**

**Parte I**

Podia-se ouvir o som de passos pelos corredores do castelo, tais passos revelavam que alguém estava se dirigindo até o quarto da jovem sacerdotisa do Imperador do inferno, som de batidas na grande porta de madeira maciça do quarto fez a jovem se levantar da cadeira que ocupava, defronte a uma mesa cheia do que pareciam ser atas. referente a almas,escritas em pergaminhos,todas devidamente arrumadas encima do móvel.  
Ao abrir a porta, os olhos da jovem encontram os de seu mestre:

-_ Senhor Hades,o senhor precisa de mim?!-_ A sacerdotisa se apressava em perguntar, ajoelhando-se perante seu senhor.

_- Não Pandora, não precisa disto...-_O imperador se abaixava junto da garota, apoiando suas mãos nos ombros da mesma, a fitando nos olhos _- ...Por favor,se levante,eu não quero formalidades..._

Pandora percebeu que o hospedeiro ainda dominava parcialmente a possessão do deus, o impedindo de tomar sua consciência por alguns momentos, e este , era sem dúvidas um deles. Fazia pouco tempo que ambos tinham se mudado para o castelo, os momentos de lucidez do jovem italiano estavam cada vez mais raros de se acontecer, porém, quando ocorriam, Pandora deveria levá-lo o mais depressa possível para o ateliê do castelo e fazê-lo continuar a pintura do apocalipse, devia entretê-lo para que se recordasse cada vez menos de sua antiga vida.A missão de Pandora era de protegê-lo, arrancando de vez todo o amor e sentimentos que o jovem Alone possuía em seu coração, fazendo com que o mesmo pudesse abrigar completamente a alma de Hades, definhando aos poucos com a sua própria existência.

_- Sim senhor,desculpe-me...-_Pandora retomava a postura anterior,fitando o jovem que parecia um pouco atordoado.

_- Eu quem peço desculpas por vir até seu quarto a esta hora, mas infelizmente eu não pude me conter, este lugar me dá uma tristeza muito grande, sinto-me sufocar.Não sei explicar para a senhorita...Mas não falemos disto, eu presumo que seja mais um devaneio, como os muitos que ando tendo ultimamente..._

Era visível o quanto o pintor estava abatido, sua pele estava mais pálida do que nunca e um brilho avermelhado tomava cada vez mais a coloração azulada de seus olhos, outrora cheios de vida, agora profundos e mórbidos, contornados por olheiras arroxeadas.  
Pandora deveria cumprir as ordens de Thanatos e Hypnos, porém não tinha a menor intenção de obrigar mais uma vez o jovem a continuar seu trabalho na tela, algo estranho a tomara desde que havia beijado Alone, momentos antes de condená-lo para sempre...Não se arrependia do que havia feito porém um sentimento desconhecido havia brotado no peito da jovem, algo que a fazia admirar o italiano, desejava protegê-lo de tudo e de todos, como se ele pertencesse apenas a ela e ninguém mais.

Isso seria uma espécie de devoção silenciosa ao Imperador que se fazia presente no jovem cada vez mais?Ou seria algum sentimento contido envolvendo apenas Alone em si e não Hades?

Vários pensamentos giravam em torno da mente confusa de Pandora, ela mesma não sabia oque poderia estar acontecendo consigo, porém não tinha tempo para decifrar aquilo, era besteira, e no momento, oque ela mais desejava era conversar com Alone, e assim o fez, saindo de vez de seus pensamentos, voltando para a realidade, encarando o jovem com bondade no olhar, algo raro para a sacerdotisa do inferno.

_- Gostaria de apreciar as estrelas comigo,senhor?_

_- Eu adoraria!-_Respondeu o jovem em tom animado.

E assim,ambos caminharam até um grande terraço do castelo, podiam ter visão total do céu negro, donde milhares de estrelas formavam desenhos as chamadas constelações, forrando o 'manto de veludo' noturno como se fossem pequenos diamantes.O casal, agora sentado em um degrau da pequena escadaria no início do terraço, observava o céu, permanecendo em silêncio por alguns instantes, até Alone decidir quebrar o silêncio:

_- Pandora,eu nunca agradeci a você por ser tão gentil comigo, sempre está junto de mim quando eu preciso de companhia, quero que saiba que você é alguém muito importante para mim... - _O jovem pausara suas palavras, admirando um pequeno sorriso que se fazia presente nos lábios da jovem_-...Lembro-me até hoje do dia em que nos conhecemos, eu estava procurando uma planta para extrair dela o mais puro tom de vermelho, foi então que você veio até mim..._

O silêncio novamente tomara o lugar, ambos sabiam que estavam pensando na mesma coisa, no momento em que se seguiu após o encontro repentino que tiveram, no beijo devastador, primeira vez que os lábios do italiano entraram em contato com os lábios de uma moça. A sensação do primeiro beijo era indescritível e ainda estava bem nítida em sua mente. Com Pandora não era diferente, lembrava-se de sua ousadia, da vontade incontrolável que sentiu em beijá-lo assim que o encontrou, não sabia até hoje oque havia a atraído.

O brilho do luar podia ser visto no reflexo dos olhos verdes da sacerdotisa, e era exatamente oque Alone estava admirando, não era segredo a grande afeição que o jovem tinha por olhos, tons de coloração e expressões. Ao notar que estava sendo observada, Pandora abaixa o rosto, sentindo-o corar ao escondê-lo com a cortina negra e lisa que seus cabelos formavam.

O italiano leva então uma de suas mãos até o queixo da jovem, trazendo o rosto da mesma, novamente para o brilho do luar, a observando com doçura enquanto contornava os traços delicados do rosto dela com a ponta do dúvidas ela era a mulher mais linda que ele já tivera visto em toda sua curta vida, e isso o encantava, o atraia inexplicavelmente.

Sem poder controlar os próprios instintos, seus lábios tocam os de Pandora, roçando levemente, sentindo a maciez da pele, a textura, antes de tomá-la para um beijo apaixonado, trazendo o corpo da jovem para perto de si, continuando a acariciar o rosto delicado enquanto explorava seus lábios e boca, buscando sentir cada vez mais o gosto doce que ela tinha.E assim permaneceram por alguns momentos, explorando os lábios um do outro, se envolvendo cada vez mais em meio ao beijo apaixonado, intenso, quase vital para o momento que ambos vivenciavam...

Era certo que,ao soar da meia noite, o casal clandestino enfim descobrira um novo sentimento, um para com o outro...Algo que poderia mudar o destino não só deles, como também o rumo daquela Guerra Santa....

**Continua...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya - The lost Canvas é obra de Masami Kurumada e Shiori Teshirogi.

Como já estava pronta, eis a segunda parte dos "Contos da meia noite",

gostaria de alertar os leitores de que a ordem cronológica dos contos não é

sequêncial, ou seja, a parte II não é uma sequência seguida da I,

"algum tempo se passou" de uma parte pra outra , ok x)

espero que estejam agradando!:)~

Agradeço os reviews! ^^

Boa leitura!

**Contos da meia noite **

**Parte II**

_"Por que?...Como ele pode, depois de tudo oque fiz a ele, a dedicação integral, cresci para servi-lo, para amá-lo!Não consigo compreender o porquê de tamanha ingratidão...Aqueles...aqueles RATOS não podem ser mais importantes do que eu, não, ninguém pode ser mais importante que eu, se não fosse minha devoção, se não fosse meu empenho...Como pode?..."_

Uma mistura de ódio e mágoa tomavam conta do coração da jovem. Não se conformava com aquela situação, não podia e nem queria abaixar a cabeça e aceitar os fatos que a assombravam. O imperador do inferno mantinha uma sombra em seu coração, um sentimento contido que o fazia lembrar-se do amigo Tenma e da irmã Sasha, ambos o atual cavaleiro de Pégaso e não outra senão a própria deusa Athena, sua maior inimiga desde os primórdios.

Girou o corpo, ficando de frente para um espelho com moldura rústica, encarou a própria face por alguns uma beleza ímpar, desde os sedosos cabelos de coloração negra como o céu noturno, a pele alva e macia, os traços delicados acentuados pelos lábios rubros e volumosos, até os olhos esverdeados levemente amendoados que a tornavam exótica e suprema perante as demais mulheres, sem dúvidas, a beleza de Pandora poderia ser comparada a de uma deusa.

No entanto, oque a jovem mais almejava possuir estava muito além do seu próprio alcance. Era demais desejar o amor carnal de um deus, ainda mais se o deus em questão fosse o Imperador dos mortos, Hades, o qual desde as eras mitológicas era conhecido por ser o "deus que não sabia oque era o amor". Desde o rapto de sua esposa Perséphone, a qual jamais o amou de fato sem ódio em seu coração, até as eras atuais, na qual sua esposa se encontrara longe, junto de Adônis, ou quem sabe outro a quem resolveu dar aquilo que negou em absoluto ao próprio marido. Esse era de fato o karma do deus dos mortos, e ele próprio estava conformado com isso.

Suas ambições pela crosta terrestre eram oque o deus mantinha em sua mente, juntamente com os meios que teria que seguir para concretizá-las, sua sacerdotisa, era de fato, algo que o mesmo jamais sequer daria o desgaste de lembrar, vagamente a encaixava em uma de suas armadilhas para Athena e seus cavaleiros da justiça, porém, tinha a preferência de conseguir oque almejava com as próprias mãos.

A alta madrugada se aproximava, a exaustão de mais um dia de serviços enfim contagiava a jovem, mas não o bastante para fazê-la entregar-se ao sono, a indignação rompia-lhe o peito, uma espécie de ferida interna fazia com que seu coração latejasse em meio a tanto amor e ódio por seu senhor,os quais a consumiam gradativamente.

Ajoelhou-se diante da confortável cama, agarrou o lençol de cetim azulado e o puxou para si num gesto rápido, carregado de ódio, continuando sempre a indagar-se com a mesma ladainha, sabia que aquilo não iria levá-la a lugar algum, porém, de alguma forma, sentia-se mais aliviada quando desabafava consigo mesma.

_- Pobre Pandora..._

Uma voz vinda da entrada de seus aposentos trazia a sacerdotisa de volta para a realidade, rompendo-lhes a própria voz.

Assustada, a jovem vira o corpo encarando o responsável por tais palavras.

Parado ao lado da pesada e escura porta de madeira maciça, a figura do deus dos mortos se encontrava. Sorria debochadamente, os olhos azuis, estreitavam-se a medida que fitava os semblante assustado de sua serva, parecia se divertir com a cena que acabara de assistir, para o desespero da jovem.

Ainda mantinha-se no corpo do hospedeiro, o jovem pintor italiano, Alone, e assim pretendia ficar até que enfim tivesse terminado a pintura do apocalipse, o chamado Lost Canvas.

Pandora não sabia oque dizer, explicar-se seria inútil, ela o conhecia bem demais para tentar convencê-lo de que aquilo que estava dizendo com tanto ardor não passava de um ato ignóbil. Conformou-se em abaixar a face, concentrando o pouco de controle que mantinha sobre si para evitar que o choro rolasse por sua face mostrando ao seu senhor o quão fragilizada estava.

_- É de fato uma bela declaração de amor, eu admito, nunca pensei que pudesse ser tão tola, Pandora._

O sorriso do deus se ampliava a medida com que o mesmo se aproximava, lentamente, do corpo encolhido da jovem.

Um soluço escapa dos lábios da serva, fazendo com que a mesma levasse uma das mãos até a boca, observando com cautela os pés de Hades, agora defronte a ela.

_- Levante-se Pandora, imediatamente, já demonstrou demais o quão fraca é!_

Trêmula, Pandora erguia o tronco com cautela, temendo cair, desastrosamente perante o seu deus, tornando aquela situação mais vergonhosa. Sem coragem suficiente para fita-lo, mantinha-se encolhida, cogitando mentalmente uma suposta punição, tinha noção absoluta do quanto havia passado os limites com suas palavras rancorosas, qualquer castigo vindo de seu amado senhor seria pouco comparado com seu atrevimento.

_- Me indago o quão ignorante és, Pandora, assumo que me impressiona vossa atitude débil em questionar-se sobre um suposto reconhecimento que eu, um deus, deveria ter para com um "nada", como você..._

Hades cruza seus braços, divertindo-se silenciosamente com a situação da jovem. Fechou os olhos, mantendo o sorriso debochado no canto dos lábios, balançava a cabeça negativamente, como se estivesse assimilando tal situação, logo, soltou um riso curto, carregado de sarcasmo.

_- Desejas tanto ter seu deus?É amor carnal que me pedes, serva atrevida?_

Divertia-se a cada palavra dita, gargalhando debilmente a medida que sua serva, já sem força suficiente para manter controle sobre si, deixava as lágrimas quentes rolarem por sua delicada face, outrora pálida, agora corada, num misto de raiva e vergonha.

_- Queria que eu, o Imperador do inferno a corteja-se?Uma humana infeliz, uma marionete em minhas mãos!Quem pensas que é, mulher?Com que direito se dá o alvedrio de almejar tais sentimentos vindos de mim?_

Pandora estava transtornada, estática, já sem conseguir ligar os pensamentos que percorriam freneticamente por sua mente confusa.

Ao perceber o estado em que a sacerdotisa se encontrava, o deus dos mortos, a toma em seus braços com vigor, segurando sua face delicada com uma das mãos, a fazendo encarar sua face.

-_ Olhe para mim enquanto eu falo, Pandora!_

Hades esbravejava , mordendo os próprios lábios em seguida, voltando a sorrir debochado, fitando o olhar apavorado de Pandora.

Não se dando por satisfeito, o Imperador das trevas brincava com os dedos pálidos e finos pelas madeixas em tom ébano de sua serva enquanto a mesma procurava-se organizar os próprios pensamentos e assimilar aquela situação.

-_ Como disse no início, pobre de você, jovem Pandora, se ainda está viva é apenas por misericórdia de seu rancor pela falta de reconhecimento, almejou uma utopia repugnante, porem provou ser de fato uma serva devota, e foi isso que a salvou, de fato...**minha**__**querida**..._

O deus dizia, frisando ironicamente a última palavra, sem tirar os olhos dos de Pandora. Era excitante aquela situação de tê-la como uma presa indefesa tomada em seus braços. Deixou as marcas de seus dedos na face delicada da moça enquanto decidia sua próxima atitude. Sem pensar muito, a puxou repentinamente para mais junto de si, cobrindo os lábios semi abertos da jovem com os seus, invadindo sua boca com a língua, ávido em sentir o gosto da serva ousada. Deixou a cabeça pender para o lado, encaixando com perfeição seus lábios nos dela, aprofundando o beijo com urgência enquanto a apertava cada vez mais nos braços, deslizando suas mãos pelas formas esguias da jovem. Com um chupão nos lábios umedecidos de sua presa, Hades finaliza o beijo, encarando-a novamente, soltando o corpo da jovem, sem cuidado, sobre a cama. Girando o corpo em seguida, permanecendo de costas para a sacerdotisa.

Pandora mantinha-se na mesma posição que fora lançada, sua mente totalmente tomada pela confusão. O choro novamente a consumia, não entendia a atitude de seu senhor, e nem pretendia entender, procurava somente assimilar aquilo que acabara de vivenciar da melhor forma possível, sabia que seria único, e pretendia guardar o momento até o fim de sua própria existência.

Hades, mantendo seus olhos cerrados, caminhava até a entrada dos aposentos, dizendo algumas palavras em tom cínico, antes de deixar o cômodo.

-_ Aprecie enquanto pode Pandora, pois essa será a primeira e única vez que vais saber oque é um beijo!Sua alma me pertence, a solidão será sua sina , conforme-se com vosso destino, jamais saberá oque é ser amada. Para mim, você não passa de um passatempo,uma serva, uma peça de um jogo no qual será descartada irrevogavelmente na primeira oportunidade que eu tiver..._

Mas, para o infortúnio do Imperador, nenhuma de suas palavras finais puderam ser assimiladas pela jovem.

Enquanto gosto do beijo do deus dos mortos se fizesse presente nos lábios de Pandora, ela não iria ouvir, ou sequer pensaria em outra coisa se não o curto momento de júbilo absoluto que acabara de vivenciar.

**Fim**

**N/A:** Vale lembrar que o site tem 'comido' algumas palavrinhas.

Por mais que eu tenha revisado, as vezes sempre tem algum errinho, peço desculpas aos leitores!^^'

**Pandora Solo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas é obra de Masami Kurumada e Shiori Teshirogui.

Bom, fiz correndo a parte III pois vou entrar em férias (muito merecidas x_x'),

espero que agrade, é bem curta. Na verdade quero deixar o Lost Canvas rolar mais para poder

criar uma parte mais 'forte'...

Enfim! Boa leitura, não se esqueçam dos reviews! :)~

**Pandora Solo**

**Contos da meia noite:**

_**Parte III**_

A luz fraca do candelabro encima do criado-mudo iluminava a cama ao lado. Revelava, nitidamente, as formas femininas marcadas pelo fino lençol de seda clara. O corpo ressonava tranquilamente. Possuía longos e sedosos cabelos em tom ébano, brilhavam tanto que um reflexo azulado podia ser enxergado dependendo da forma com que a luz batia. Encontrava-se sozinha em meio aos lençóis finos.

Um estampido na porta dos aposentos enfim a despertara. Trouxe-a de volta a realidade como um baque, fazendo com que a jovem quase saltasse da cama. Seu primeiro movimento foi tatear o lugar ao seu lado em busca de uma suposta companhia, mas era pretensão demais que _ele_ ainda estivesse ali.

Aos poucos, as figuras do ocorrido a noite passada, se faziam presentes na mente da jovem. Ela havia dormido com seu senhor. Só não sabia o como aquilo poderia ter ocorrido.

Lembrou-se de estar na sala de música estudando uma composição feita por Thanatos, a deidade da morte, quando, inesperadamente o Imperador do inferno adentrou o recinto, a tomando pelos braços, trazendo-a consigo quase que violentamente.

Discutiu com ela, arrumou um motivo qualquer, este, referente ao fato dela parecer mais distante dele naquela semana.

Repentinamente, ela não sabia explicar como e nem o porquê, mas se viu tomada nos braços fortes de seu Deus. Os olhos azuis claros fitavam o olhar contido da bela serva. Não pode resistir a ela, novamente havia deixado a racionalidade dominante em segundo plano.

A beijou de forma ardente, envolvendo-a em seus braços com vigor.

Logo, os dois corpos caiam sob a cama macia. Hades girou o corpo sutilmente, acomodando-se encima do delicado corpo da jovem. Novamente os olhares se cruzavam, porém, desta vez havia algo mais que medo nos olhos verdes amendoados da sacerdotisa, era visível o ardor que a tomava gradativamente, conforme se perdia nos braços de Hades.

Aquele olhar o excitava, fazia com que perdesse o controle sob os atos, fazia com que a desejasse cada vez mais.

Sem poder conter-se, começou a despi-la com urgência, percorrendo as formas divinamente moldadas do corpo de sua serva. Observava cada pequena parte da pele alva e macia, voltando o olhar em seguida para o rosto de boneca da jovem. Ergueu o corpo afim de ter a visão absoluta do 'quadro' a sua frente. Percebeu o contraste que as madeixas negras faziam com a pele alvíssima. Deslizou a mão pelas coxas, dando leves apertões, as subindo levemente, sem perder o contato com a pele da jovem. Alcançou os fartos seios, se vendo maravilhado ao perceber o efeito que seu toque causara nela.

Uma onda de prazer percorria a circulação da serva, fazendo com que se excitasse a cada toque ousado do amado Deus.

Mais um beijo caloroso é trocado entre o casal. Silenciosos, ninguém havia dito algo até então. Ambos não queriam usar da razão para estragar o momento.

Era precioso demais, único, raro...

Instantes depois os dois corpos se encontravam completamente despidos. O som de gemidos prazerosos podiam ser ouvidos pelo corredor dos dormitórios do castelo. Mãos se afagavam de forma ousada, ambos exploravam os corpos um do outro sem pudor algum.

Mais alguns minutos de puro êxtase para que enfim o silêncio reinasse novamente. Os amantes permaneceram lado a lado na cama.

Pandora não se atrevia a encarar o amado, por mais que sua vontade fosse de se aninhar no peitoral dele. Não queria e nem poderia estragar aquela noite por nada no mundo. Resolveu conter-se, olhando vez ou outra para o amante. Este, por sua vez, mantinha-se estático, como se ainda estivesse assimilando o que havia feito, o que o levara a cometer tamanhos atos irracionais com a mulher ao seu lado. A belíssima serva ousada.

**~#~**

Agora sabia o porquê de tamanha atração que sentia ao vê-la, mesmo trajada com vestes grossas e escuras, vestes que censuravam toda a sensualidade que ela possuía, ele sabia que Pandora havia sido modelada pelos deuses. Não restavam dúvidas, novamente sua subalterna havia o atraído brutalmente. O olhar transbordando sensualidade o tomava por completo. Como podia ser tão ousada a este ponto? Sim ela o tinha nas mãos, mesmo que não soubesse disso.

Repentinamente, Hades deixa a cama, cobrindo o corpo com sua túnica negra, deixando pra trás o corpo da jovem, agora adormecida, na cama. Estava confuso, odiava admitir, mesmo que para si mesmo, mas a serva o perturbava de tal maneira que até mesmo seu raciocínio perspicaz o abandonava sempre que ela lançava aqueles olhares ousados.

Como podia ser tão suicida? Sim, afinal era suicídio ser tão atrevida daquela forma. Será que ela sabia do poder que tinha sobre ele?

Desesperou-se com a mera possibilidade, porém, logo concluiu que se isso fosse do conhecimento dela, provavelmente já teria feito algo 'pior'...

E o que seria 'pior'? Ele não sabia...

Cruzou os braços na altura do peito, e assim permaneceu imóvel em frente a janela majestosa de seu castelo. Olhou para o céu, o luar refletiu em seus olhos azulados como se estes fossem dois lagos pacíficos. Flashes de alguma lembrança vagavam por sua mente, mas ele foi incapaz de saber do que se tratavam. Só tinha a plena certeza de que aquilo recordava os doces lábios rubros de Pandora.

**~#~**

Levantou-se após alguns instantes, envolvendo o corpo delicado com o lençol da cama. Sentindo-se atraída pelo luar, seguiu até a janela, soltando um suspiro de satisfação ao lembrar-se do beijo que havia trocado com o jovem Alone, há algum tempo atrás, tempo o suficiente para deixar saudades...

Sorriu para a lua, não podia estar mais feliz. Mesmo que o Deus tivesse apenas usado seu corpo, ela tinha plena consciência de que havia feito amor com ele...

_Amor_... Toda a vez que o tocara depositava seu amor, em cada gesto, cada olhar...

O amava como nunca haveria de amar alguém, e estaria satisfeita, mesmo que nunca pudesse ser correspondida...

Seu amor era o suficiente para suprir a escassez sentimental de seu Deus amante...

- _Eu te amo... Meu querido Imperador_... - sussurrou para si mesma, ainda contemplando o luar.

O mesmo luar que, não muito distante dali, amparava o olhar límpido e vazio do deus que não conhecia o amor.

**Fim**


End file.
